


Will.

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots 2: Electric Boogaloo [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Italian!Virgil, M/M, because none of them do, but he really has no control over the situation, logan is a child of athena, patton is a child of apollo or hecate, roman is sweet, virgil is our asshole who is also caring at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: We meet Will, Virgil has concerns, Roman gets bored.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots 2: Electric Boogaloo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100705
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Will.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pattoncake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattoncake/gifts).



> enjoy!  
> -ky/emile
> 
> Ps: I read on the Wiki that Will is 15 and that Nico is 14/15ish at the end of Trials of Apollo? So that's the ages I'm rolling with. As this is like a past that era, and before what/whenever the next big prophecy is.  
> Roman is 18, Virgil is 17, Patton is 13 and Logan is 14.

Will Solace knew the strange. After all, he’d been a demigod throughout the age of Percy, the Age of the Seven, and then when his own father had fallen to become mortal.

But a pair of mortals that were from a parallel universe? That was new. Nico had come into the infirmary, somewhere where he kinda didn’t have access to, with a taller teen who was carrying the final person.

“Um, Nico?”

“I’ll get out, give me a second. This is Roman, that’s Virgil, he’s unresponsive and Roman can’t see through the Mist.”

Will blinked. “Get him on a bed.” 

Roman complied and Will gave Nico a quick hug.

“What’d you do this time?”

“Long story, I’ll tell you later.” Nico promised and Will let him leave, the door shutting softly behind him.

Will turned to Roman. “So, what happened?”

“Virgil got dragged here, I followed, we met the horse who could turn into a dude, he asked us how we got here, Virgil dissociated and now we’re here.” Roman nodded. “That’s about it.”

Will sucked in a breath. “Since he’s mortal, I can’t really coax him back with ambrosia and I don’t really want to risk having him come back into an unfamiliar environment.”

Roman shifted. “So we just need to wait.”

“Basically. Even though both of you came here, he’s dealing with more, considering you can’t see through the Mist.”

“You all keep saying that, and I still don’t know what it is.” Roman walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, gently grabbing Virgil’s hand.

“The Mist is like.. Like a layer between the mortal and demigod worlds. It masks monsters and the weird so that…” Will gestured at Virgil, “ doesn't happen.”

Roman nodded. “So why can Virgil see it?”

“He’s part of a small margin of mortals that have clear sight. Our oracle is another of such people. She’ll probably swing by as camp hears about you two. Patton is a bit prone to gossip.”

As if that was a summoning spell, the door burst open and Patton came in, towing another person in.

“Heya Will!”

“Patton, you know that guests aren’t allowed here unless you’re visiting someone.”

“We are! Lolo wanted to meet Virgil!”

“Patton, it’s Logan.” Logan said stiffly and from the bed, Virgil’s hand tightened slightly around Roman’s. Roman shifted slightly so he could look at him.

“Feeling okay?”

Virgil blinked a few times. “Head feels fuzzy. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. We’ll make sure you're fine.”

Virgil moved to sit up, but Will was by his side in a moment, gently pressing his chest so he’d lay back. “You’re gonna feel like shit until you get some water and rest.”

“Kay.”

Patton and Logan were still there and Roman waved at them. “It’s nice to see you again Patton.”

Patton elbowed Logan. “See, someone likes me around.”

“You hang out with Nico and Will all the time. And I doubt that there’s a single person at camp who dislikes having you around.” Logan adjusted his tie and Roman noticed that he wasn’t wearing a bright orange shirt like Will or Patton.

Will walked away, but not before scolding Patton.

But he gave them a minute to meet Virgil, so the pair of halfbloods walked over. Logan shook Roman’s hand and nodded at Virgil.

“You must be getting tired of people asking, but how’d this happen? It’s quite interesting.”

Virgil moved so he was sitting up (much to Roman’s dismay) and he shrugged. “Ro and I were in our world equivalent of this place, and we got brought here. I’m lucky that he even made it, I was almost gone.”

Roman smiled softly. “Virgil, you know I’d follow you anywhere.”

“Fucking sap.” 

“You know it.”

…

Will met Nico on the porch of the Big House. Nico looked a bit nervous, but he smiled once Will sat down next to him.

“Why didn’t you tell me about them?”

Nico shrugged. “I didn’t really think anyone would believe me. The first time I met Virgil, it was only for a few hours.”

“I don’t blame you for not telling me. I probably wouldn’t have believed you. It seems so crazy.”

Nico laughed softly. “It is pretty crazy. Virgil’s normally louder from what I got from him when we met.”

“I think he’s not a mortal.” Will said.

“What do you mean? He’s from a world that doesn’t have greek gods like ours. He can’t be anything but mortal.”

“I don’t know, I just get this weird feeling from him. And when I was making sure he was fine, it just felt… off.”

“Please don’t tell me you tried to give Virgil ambrosia.”

“I would never! The only way I can think to test it is to nick him with Celestial Bronze. If he’s mortal, it goes through, if not, we can treat the injury and try to figure out how a demigod grew up in a world that he’s not from.”

Nico went to respond, but the door opened and Patton and Logan walked out. Will and Nico shifted to let them pass.

“Thanks for letting us meet them!” Patton said cheerily and Will nodded. 

“Don't spread this around. I doubt that’s the last thing they want.”

“Course! You know me. Oh, and I forgot to remind you- Apollo cabin is with Ares and Hecate tonight for three way capture the flag.”

Will sighed. “Oh wonderful.”

…

Roman and Virgil had their heads together, quietly talking as to not wake up the other people that were in the infirmary.

“Do you really think we’ll be able to get back?” Roman asked softly.

“Of course. I got Nico back last time, he can just push us home again. There’s places where our worlds overlap.” Virgil blinked and Roman nodded.

“I trust you.”

“I know. I’m just worried if time passes the same here. I promised to call my mother when we were on our way home. If the passage of time is the same, then she’ll probably get worried.”

Roman moved a hand so he could wrap it around the back of Virgil’s head, fully pressing their foreheads together.

“We will get back. I promise. We won’t become some weird missing persons case.”

…

_One reality, that’s slightly to the left..._

“Mrs. Prince?”

“Hello! It’s Tessadora, right!”

“Si, I was call you because my son did not text me today. Are Virgil and Roman with you?”

“No, they left pretty early, they should be getting home in a few hours. Would you like me to keep you updated?”

“Yes. Grazie.”

…

Virgil fell asleep after he and Roman finished talking, so Roman wandered out of the infirmary to explore.

He made it to the front door before Will came back in.

“Oh, you can’t go out there, someone will undoubtedly kill you on accident.” Will blocked the door and Roman decided that it probably was in his best interest that he listened to the guy.

“Please, I’m bored.”

Will sighed. “Do you know how to play pinochle?”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “If the rules are the same here.”

“Great, you can hang out with Dionysus and Chiron. Come on.”

Playing cards with Greek myths? Definitely not the weirdest thing to happen today. Roman’d take it.

At least he wouldn’t be bored anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you wanted the next work in the series gifted to you.
> 
> (also, for the love of gods, comment and leave kudos)


End file.
